Sayonara, Red Flower
by psychoarea
Summary: Disaat mawar merah tak terlihat lagi percayalah saat itu pula mawar merah itu akan selalu tumbuh dihatimu, dihati kalian semua. WARNING! Everything gaje XDD *abaikan judulnya*


**Warning** : OOC, _typo(s)_, gaje, gak jelas dan lain-lain XDD seperti biasa khukhukhu (?)

**A/N** : _Minna~ i'm come back again (?) __**#ditimpukin#**__ entahlah sejujurnya saya bingung mau kasih genre apa ff ini. Jika kalian menganggap ini BL maka ini adalah ff BL pertama saya yang benar-benar BL (?)okay sekian ^^ i hope all enjoy read minna! =DDD_

_**Mohon kritik dan saran XD**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sayonara, Red Flower_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Dalam senja setelah hujan turun, aku menatap langit kemerahan yang tak lagi mendung. Dari tempat ini kulihat matahari sebentar lagi akan menghilang dan gelap akan kembali datang. Sampai saat itu tiba aku terus menatap langit senja yang terbalut indah oleh warna kemerahan serta biru yang bercampur menjadi satu. Menunggu disini, seorang diri, sampai sang rembulan menampakkan dirinya.

**_._**

**_Always_**

**_.  
_**  
Selalu, selalu, dan selalu aku ingin meraih rembulan itu kemuadian mendekapnya erat tetapi tangan kecil ini tak dapat menggapainya. Walaupun disini gemerlap lampu telah menerangi malam yang gelap tetap saja tanpa rembulan serta cahaya bintang disana maka tempat ini seolah tak bercahaya bagiku yang kesepian. Sendirian bukanlah hal yang buruk tetapi disaat kesepian itu merasuki hati yang sendiri maka saat itulah terasa begitu menyakitkan bukan? Aku disini selalu merasakannya, merasakan sepi yang merasuki kesendirianku.  
**_._**

**_Alone_**

**_.  
_**Disini malampun akan terasa lama jika rasa sepi itu terus memasuki kesendirian ini. Malam terasa buruk bagiku disaat tak ada rembulan serta cahaya bintang yang kulihat. Aku disni sendiri, sendiri menahan air mata yang kadang membuatku begitu sesak. Rasa sakit ini tak pernah hilang sejak hari itu dan tak kunjung berkurang walaupun waktu terus bergulir melewati saat-saat kelam tersebut.  
**_._**

**_Tonight_**

**_.  
_**Saat kabut malam semakin pekat kesepian disini terasa begitu menusuk bahkan tajamnya jarum tak dapat menyaingin ketajaman rasa sepi itu. Disini tetap termenung, aku sendiri menahan air mata yang tak ada habisnya. Disni aku menunggu, menunggu sebuah cahaya datang memasuki ruang gelap dalam kesendirianku.

_Cahaya, akankah dirinya itu datang? _

_Tersenyum, akankah aku dapat merasakannya kembali? _

_Lalu kebahagiaan, apakah aku pantas untuk mendapatkannya lagi?_

Memori itu mulai terlintas kembali, sebuah cerita kelam yang menjadi awal kesepian dalam kesendirianku. Aku kembali melihat banyang-bayang itu, sosoknya serta senyumannya yang tak dapat kulihat lagi. Saat itu pula aku menangis, sebuah tangisan pilu yang menjadi bagian pokok dari hari-hari penuh sepi ini. Aku menyesalinya, andaikan aku dapat memutar waktu maka aku tak akan membiarkan mawar merah itu menghilang dari pengelihatanku.

"Akashi-kun," Aku bergumam lirih saat mengingat dirinya yang telah pergi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana Akashi-kun?" Untuk kedua kalinya aku bergumam lirih seraya mengingat dirinya yang tak lagi ada disisiku.

"Disini aku sedang menunggumu Akashi-kun." Dan akhirnya air mataku semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajah pucatku. Ini tak seberapa karena aku terlalu sering mengalaminya.

"Bisakah kau datang kesini? Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan di tempat ini? Karena setelah hari itu aku tak mengerti apapun, bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengerti diriku sendiri."

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang begitu menusuk tubuhku. Aku masih merasakannya, hembusan angin itu kian lama semakin kencang dan begitu dingin. Kurasakan aku mulai tenggelam dalam hembusan angin itu dan membeku bersama dinginnya malam ini. Dan lagi-lagi aku menangis, begitu pilu dalam sunyi ini. Hingga air mata ini kering mungkin aku akan terus terisak sampai aku melupakan dirimu. Tetapi itu mustahil bukan?

Aku membenci diriku sendiri, aku membenci hari-hariku saat ini karena kau ada lagi disisiku. Kembalilah! Kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkan mawar merah yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Jika tak ada mawar merah itu diriku sama tak berartinya seperti sebuah bunga yang telah tenggelam dalam deras air yang mengalir. Disini aku kehilangan dirimu. Kehilangan cintaku. Bahkan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Aku tak tau, benar-benar tak mengetahuinya.

"Akashi-kun bisakah kau mengambil nyawaku sekarang?" Gila! Aku tau semua itu tak masuk akal tetapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa disini. Lebih baik seperti itu, lebih baik aku bersamamu disana.

Dan lagi, aku memejamkan mataku.

.

_"Tetsuya kau tak boleh seperti ini." _

.

Ya. Aku terbangun, terbangun saat mendengar suara itu.

.

_"Kau harus tetap disini, kau harus tetap hidup Tetsuya!" _

.

Aku mulai mencari sumber suara itu, suara yang familiar bagiku.

.

_"Karena tanpa kau sadari banyak sekali yang menyayangimu disini."_

.

Aku tak menemukannya, dimana dirinya? Dimana?

.

_"Tetsuya, apa kau sedang mencariku?" _

.

Ya! Aku mencarimu, karena hanya dirimu yang kubutuhkan.

.

_"Kau tak perlu mencariku Tetsuya karena aku akan selalu bersamamu." _

.

Kau bohong! Apa buktinya? Sekarang kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini bukan? Kau bohong! Kau bohong Akashi-kun!

.

_"Bukan disini, tetapi dihatimu Tetsuya." _

.

Dihatiku? Kenapa hanya dihatiku? Aku kau ingin kau disini!

.

_"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, karena diriku kau menjadi seperti ini. Sejak awal memang sebaiknya kita tak saling mengenal." _

.

Apa maksudnya? Tak saling mengenal? Jangan bercanda Akashi-kun!

.

_"__**Gomen**__ Tetsuya," _

.

Akashi-kun taukah kau bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu?

.

_"Ya, karena aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuya, __**zutto zutto aishiteru ka**__."_

.

Akashi-kun,

.

_"Tetsuya saat esok hari kau terbangun terseyumlah, karena mereka ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu kembali walau tanpa diriku." _

.

**Demo,** Akashi-kun

.

_"__**Jyaa**__~ Tetsuya aku harus pergi."_

_._

**Chotto matte**, Akashi-kun!

.

**_"Sayonara."_**

Tak lama kemudian aku memejamkan mataku, entah mengapa aku dengan mudahnya melakukan hal tersebut. Aku tak begitu jelas mengingatnya tetapi aku selalu merasakan kehadiran mawar merah itu dihatiku, dalam cintaku. Aku mencintainya, hingga saat terakhir dalam hidupku, aku berjanji aku terus mendekap mawar merah itu dihatiku. Selamanya, hanya mawar merah itu.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sayonara, Red Flower_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Disini sang fajar telah kembali terbit menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Saat itu aku terbangun akibat kilauan cahaya yang perlahan memasuki jendela kamarku, begitu silau kurasa. Setelah aku benar-benar terbangun dari tidur singkatku aku mulai termenung sesaat. Aku kembali mengingatnya, mengingat kata demi kata itu. Aku mencoba mengingatnya, mencernanya, walapun aku tak tau dapat menjadikannya sebuah realita atau tidak.

_"—terseyumlah, karena mereka ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu kembali walau tanpa diriku." _

Ya, kata-kata itu mulai terngiang di pagi ini.

"Akashi-kun dapatkah aku melakukannya?"

Setelahnya aku kembali terdiam dan tak lama kemudian kudengar kegaduhan dari balik pintu kamarku.

.

.

.

.

"Ssssttt, Aominecchi bisa diam tidak sih?"

"Kise suaramu terlalu kencang **_na no dayo_**."

"Nyam~nyam~nyam"

"Hei, Murasakibara makannya pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

.

"Mereka ya?" Aku bergumam lirih dan tanpa kusadari bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul sesaat sebelum diriku beranjak menuju pintu kamarku.

.

.

**GUBRAK—! **

**.**

**.**

"Awww,"

"Adohhh,"

"**_Ittai na no dayo_**,"

"**_Nee_**, pelan-pelan dong minna~ nyam~"

"**_Mi-nna_**?"

Aku sedikit terkejut menatap mereka yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya setelah sesaat sebelumnya mereka terjatuh secara bersamaan. Entah karena apa mereka datang kesini tetapi saat itu pula aku mulai merasa bahagia. **_Nee_**, Akashi-kun aku dapat meraih kebahagianku secara perlahan bukan?

"**_Gomenne_** Kurokocci." Saat itu aku melihat Kise-kun yang sedang mengatupkan tangannya seraya untuk meminta maaf padaku. Tetapi kufikir dirinya tidak salah.

"Semua ini kan karena dirimu bodoh." Dan kulihat pula Aomine-kun yang tengah memukul kepala Kise-kun walaupun dengan pukulan yang tidak terlalu kencang.

"**_Na no dayo_**." Setelah itu pandanganku beralih pada sosok pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima-kun. Kini dirinya tengah membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"**_Ohayou _**Kuro-chin." Ya, Murasakibara-kun menyapaku di pagi hari ini.

"**_Hai minna, ohayou_**." Kemudian setelah itu mereka menatapku seketika.

"Ukh,"

"**_Doushita minna_**?"

"Kurokocchi,"

"**_Hai, doushita_**?"

"Hueee, kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Dan dengan cepat Kise-kun memelukku erat.

"Woi, Kise si Tetsu tidak bisa bernafas bodoh."

"Kau terlalu brutal **_na no dayo_**."

"Syukurlah Kuro-chin sekarang sudah membaik."

Aku kembali menatap mereka setelah Kise-kun melepaskan pelukannya. Satu persatu kutatap wajah familiar mereka dan kulihat tersirat raut kekhawatiran di wajah ke-empat pemuda itu. Ya, ini semua salahku. Aku yang telah membuat mereka seperti ini. Tetapi disisi lain aku merasa senang karena mereka mengkhawatirkanku terlebih lagi sekarang mereka tengah berkunjung ke rumahku.

"**_Minna_**—"

"**_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou._**" Aku membungkukkan badanku di hadapan mereka. Mungkin kata terima kasih tak cukup untuk itu tetapi saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Tetsu/Kurokoccho/Kuroko/Kuro-chin."

"Hiks, syukurlah kau mulai baikan Kurokocchi."

"Kami selalu mengkhawatirkanmu Tetsu."

"Dan kami tau kepergian Akashi sangat membuatmu terpuruk."

"Kecelakaan yang menimpa Aka-chin saat itu juga membuat kami sangat sedih."

"**_Minna_**, aku—"

"Kami tau kau tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu terutama kau harus kehilangan Akashi."

"Tetsu, diantara kami pasti kau yang merasa sangat sedih bukan?"

"Tetapi ingatlah Aka-chin pasti selalu ada bersama kita."

"Ya, Akashicchi pasti akan selalu hidup disini. Dihati kita masing-masing."

"Karena dirinya adalah bagian dari **Kiseki no Sedai**,"

"Bagian dari kita,"

"Dan sahabat kami semua."

"**_Minna_**—" Aku tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan penuh ucapan terima kasih hingga akhirnya aku kembali menangis tetapi kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan bahagia.

"Kami menyayangimu Kurokocchi."

.

.

Ukh, sesak. Aku ingin menangis sederas mungkin. Aku ingin terus bersama mereka, selalu bersama sampai kematian yang memisahkan kami. Dan kau pasti sedang melihat kami disini kan Akashi-kun? Apa kau merasa bahagia disana Akashi-kun? Kami harap kau bahagia disana Akashi-kun karena disini kami akan selalu mengingatmu serta mendoakanmu.

.

.

_"Aku sangat bahagia Tetsuya karena aku dapat melihat kembali senyumanmu walaupun kau tak dapat melihatku lagi."_

_._

_._

**_Sayonara_** Akashi-kun. Kini aku dapat tersenyum kembali serta meraih diriku yang sempat menghilang. Dan semua itu karena dirimu. **_Arigatou_**Akashi-kun.

.

.

_"Ya, Tetsuya. __**Sayonara**__, semoga kalian selalu bahagia disana."_

* * *

**F**

**I**

**N**


End file.
